


Desperation

by LifesRichPageant



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Abduction, Action, Adventure, Bondage, Captivity, Crazy, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Fainting, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hearing Voices, Horror, Kidnapping, Monsters, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Romance, Rope Bondage, Shinra, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifesRichPageant/pseuds/LifesRichPageant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa is kidnapped by Rufus Shinra, taken to the Shinra Mansion and kept tied and bound in a small dark room with only her thoughts for company. She slowly starts to go insane as her strange visions and nightmares haunt her every passing moment. What does Rufus want with her and can either of them escape the horror that awaits them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abducted

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

a/n: thanks for choosing to read my story. I hope you like it.

DESPERATION

Chapter I

It had been a long day.

Tifa held the tall glass between her fingers as she took a sip of the ice-cold martini. Pursing her lips, she smiled and looked back at Barrett. He was on his seventh beer of the evening and resting his machine gun arm on the bar table, he turned for a moment to look back at Tifa.

"It's been a long day?" he asked. He took another gulp of beer, and another straight after before resting his glass down.

"Yeah, you could say that. I kind of don't want to go home this evening. Cloud was in an awful mood this morning."

"Again? That kid still ain't grown up, eh?"

"He's usually fine. But since Sephiroth, Cloud hasn't hasn't seemed all there. Like there's something missing."

"So I'm guessin' wedding bells are a long way off then?"

Tifa laughed nervously, the gazed down at the floor playing with a small paper napkin she found on the table, tearing into smaller and smaller pieces.

"No, no, we haven't really thought about that yet."

"Really? Everyone thinks so. Everyone in the whole of Midgar knows you two gonna get married someday."

"Yeah, someday, maybe. It's been difficult. Renovating this place for a start. I'm really trying to make a success out of Seventh Heaven."

"Don't worry, babe, you'll be fine."

Barrett guzzled down what was left of his beer and let out a huge sigh, leaning back on his bar stool. The dimmed lights buzzed and flickered. The bar was eerily quiet. Barrett had helped Tifa renovate Seventh Heaven after the fall of Shinra. Together they turned it into the most popular bar in Midgar. All new tables and chairs had been put in, a new pool table and games machine and a freshly cleaned bathroom always kept the customers coming back satisfied.

Tifa took another sip of her martini. It was after closing hours. She allowed herself the luxury of a small drink before going home. But today Tifa didn't really want to go home. She kept thinking about the morning, about how Cloud lost his cool, almost striking her. She couldn't even remember what it was about. A stupid argument about washing the dishes.

Tifa remembered Cloud stomping around the room stressed. She had gone to have a shower to cool off to try and get her mind off it. When she came out the shower, Cloud was gone and he just left a note on the desk. Tifa, with one towel wrapped her body and another in her hair, picked it up and read it.

Going to Nibelheim today.  
Won't be back till late.

He always stormed off when he was in a bad mood. She hated the feeling of being near him when he was like this. Tifa knew he'd be back by now.

"Perhaps you're right," said Tifa, running a hand through her long, thick hair. "He is still a bit immature."

"Yeah sounds like nothin'! Hope you kids are ok! Let me know tomorrow."

"Will do. How's Marlene?"

"Oh, she's asleep now. Damn kid is growin' up so fast. She'll be bigger than me soon."

"She's so cute. You should bring her round here more often."

"Kid has gotta go ta school, ya know."

"Wow. Already? Time does fly. It seems like only yesterday that we killed Sephiroth and Cloud and I moved in together."

"Yeah, time does fly!" Barrett said, stretching his arms and yawning. "Anyway, Tif, I've gotta be hitting the haystack. Got a busy day lined up for tomorrow. You gonna be ok getting home?"

"Yeah fine, Barrett, I just live around the corner. More concerned with how Cloud will be."

"He'll be fine. If not, I'll straighten him out."

Tifa giggled. She always loved Barrett's protective side. He was always there for her. He was the one she could depend on the most. She wished she could depend on Cloud in the same way.

Barrett jumped of the bar stool. Stretching his back and arms again. He had been sitting down for several hours drinking. He flexed his machine gun arm and waved to Tifa as he left through the saloon-style doors into the night.  
Tifa was left alone with her thoughts.

She remembered the shouting match they'd had. Not just in the morning, but the week before too. It was always about the most mundane things. Perhaps they weren't meant to be together after all. Then she shook her head to try and snap herself out of it. That was just silly, she thought. She loved him and always had. He wasn't perfect, but then nobody is. She knew that he would always be there to save her whenever she was in a bind. It was their promise.

That day sitting on the ledge looking out at the starry night sky. The day they made their promise to each other all those years ago. It was the night she fell in love. A bond that she could never break, not for anything.

Tifa stopped thinking about the shouting match for a second and imagined Cloud there, smiling gazing at her longingly. Yeah, he wasn't perfect but he was perfect for her. Tifa finally decided to go home and tell him.

She pulled the hem of her tight leather skirt down as she slid gracefully off her stool and turned off the lights. Summer was too warm for a jacket. She was wearing her white vest, black skirt and heavy black boots. Barrett always said she looked sexy in that get-up. Cloud never said anything.

Tifa pushed the saloon door open and pulled down the shutters. The sound of clanging metal echoed around the small street. She inhaled a huge gulp of fresh air. It was so great to be outside, she thought.

Tifa walked down the steps and around the corner. Looking around, with the streetlights lining the dirty, gravel path. Midgar hadn't changed much. It was still the same slum town, just with a few minor improvements. It was usually safe to walk the streets at night now, but Tifa didn't really care much about that. She knew she could handle herself.

But maybe she had spoken too soon.

She could hear footsteps behind her, behind the shadows.

Tifa paused and looked behind her. She readied herself. She always kept in shape in case of trouble, practising boxing and jiujitsu regularly at the local Wall Market gym. When she looked back, she saw only shadows of the house, long and stretching back to the Seventh Heaven bar.

Nothing.

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. She continued walking. It was only a five minute walk back home but she felt like quickening her pace anyway. Shuffling along, kicking up dirt and gravel, she heard more footsteps, this time together and louder. Perhaps more than one.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Each footstep pounded with a quickening pace just like her heart, now racing. Tifa looked around but still couldn't see anything, just darkness. She fumbled around with her belt pocket looking for her phs. It had a small flashlight on it but before she could pull it out she backed into a large figure standing behind her.

Tifa looked up at at towering man, dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask.

"Hey there, baby," he said. His voice was deep and gravelly and sent a shiver down Tifa's spine. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late at night?"

Tifa regained her composure. She didn't need to be scared. She knew how to fight. Tifa flicked her hair back and stood right up to him.

"It's none of your business," she said.

Just as she finished her sentence, two more hulking men in black overalls and ski masks came out of the shadows and encircled her.

"It is our business, babe. We work for Don Corneo, I believe he's been looking for a girl like you."

Tifa gulped.

She was surrounded. The men closed in, trapping her like a rat in a cage. Tifa knew there was only one thing to do in a situation like this. She had to fight for her life. She couldn't become another Don Corneo bimbo.

Tifa kicked the man behind her in the stomach and he groaned and doubled over in pain. The other men both took a swing at her but she managed to duck and connect with a left hook of her own sending another crashing down hard to the ground.

The other man eyed Tifa up and then pulled a small blade from his pocket and pointed it at Tifa. She watched him intently looking for an opening. She remembered her self-defence classes. They taught this very situation. The man came at her with the knife, Tifa moved, spun round, chopped the guy on the back of the neck before delivering a roundhouse kick to the ribs.

Tifa was about to finish the job with a final fist drop when one of the men grabbed her ankle. She tripped and landed hard face first in the dirt. Tifa's vision blurred. Everything seemed hazy for a few moments. She could hear voices and the sound of the men getting to their feet but all seemed far away like she was swimming backwards underwater, going down deeper into blackness.

She could taste blood on her lips. It was her own blood.

Tifa felt herself hauled to her feet and then a hard smack to the face.

Two of the men hauled her to her feet again, and then held her arms while the third man took free shots at her. The men laughed out loud.

Tifa wasn't going to go down without a fight though. And she definitely wasn't going to lose to a couple of street thugs or goons hired by Don Corneo.

Tifa broke free from their hold, and pushed them away. The other thug clubbed her in her back with both his fists and she fell to the floor again.

The three stood over her. Tifa looked up. The three men looked more like seven or eight. Everything was spinning. Her eyes glazed over, ready to close. Her hand crawled down her side as she tried to reach her phs. She had to call Cloud. She knew he would come and rescue her.

Tifa reached her phs, but one of the men just kicked it straight out of hand. They leaned in as if to pick her up. They weren't finished with her yet. They wanted to see her suffer.

Tifa was just trying to take in all the oxygen she could, trying to stay awake, trying to stay alive. Her arms lay limp by her side as she couldn't defend herself anymore.

Tifa saw six gloved hands getting larger and larger coming towards her when suddenly all the wind rushed from her body and she gasped. One of the men had fallen on top of her, and in a swirl of shouting and violence, the other maker men fell one by one. All laying on the floor, their throats slit. Blood staining the dirt path and Tifa pushed the large man off her and tried to stand.

She couldn't and fell back down again. She wondered what had happened. She looked up and there was another man standing there, his white uniform and slicked back blonde hair illuminated against the night sky. Tifa couldn't believe it. It was Rufus Shinra.

"Rufus?" she stammered out. Tifa could barely talk, she was out of breath and she coughed several times, trying maintain her composure. Tifa tried to stand again. This time, Rufus extended his hand and pulled TIfa to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

Rufus looked at the beautiful petit raven-haired girl and was thinking the same thing. He wasn't expecting to run into someone like her.

Tifa bent down and picked up her phs. She turned it on and dialled Cloud's number. It rang several times but he didn't pick up.

Rufus suddenly realised what what she was doing and snatched the phs out of her hand.

"Hey" Tifa shouted trying to get it back. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Miss Lockheart. This appears to be a troublesome inconvenience. Those pathetic goons were just in the way. And now it seems you are too."

"Well if you're not dead, Rufus, then you will be soon."

"Oh, I'm far from dead and I've got some plans. Sorry to drag you into this. But I guess you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Tifa stared blankly at him, confused.

Rufus then snaked his right arm around her slender waist and pulled her in close.

Tifa struggled and squirmed but Rufus held her firm. He pulled out a small handkerchief from his top pocket and rolled it around in his left hand.

"Rufus, what the hell are you planning to do? "

"You'll see, you'll see."

Rufus placed the handkerchief over Tifa's nose and mouth.

Tifa moaned and whimpered beneath Rufus' grip. She grasped desperately at his hand, but unable to find the strength to pull it away. Tifa's eyes widened as she breathed in the chloroform fumes. The sweet, sickly smell - her vision darkened. She couldn't think. Everything instinct. Tiny white dots appeared and everything grew further and further away. Tifa continued to struggle as hard as she could, but as strong as she was, she was subdued by sweeting smelling drug and Rufus' strong hand. Her struggles grew ever weaker until finally they were nothing. And with a delicate sigh, she fell into a deep sleep.

Rufus relaxed his grip on the girl, her eyelids now closed, perfectly asleep.

Rufus smiled that same toothy grin he always had. He looked down at the sleeping girl and put the handkerchief back in his pocket. He hadn't expected this but he wasn't dissatisfied either. After all, he had brought the drug along just in case.

Rufus scooped up Tifa in his arms with ease. Her body hung helplessly in his clutches. Looking down, she looked like a little angel, sleeping so peacefully, the moonlight lit across her soft face.

He carried her into the darkness.


	2. Trapped

Chapter II

It was several hours later when Tifa finally woke up.

Her eyelids blinked and fluttered as her vision slowly returned.

The first thing she noticed was the warmth and the comfort of the double bed beneath her. The second thing she noticed was her dry throat, she felt sick - the effects of the drug. The third thing she noticed was how easily and freely she could move her arms and legs. She hadn't been tied to the bed. Tifa was surprised as most kidnapping victims were usually tied-up, blindfolded and gagged.

Tifa sat up a little and surveyed the room. A small but beautifully decorated room. The lights were dim, there was a hanging chandelier above her, a small table next to the bed and a large wardrobe with a mirror at the far end of the room. There was also a door. Tifa wondered if it was locked and who was at the other side.

Then her memory suddenly came back, hitting her like a bolt of lightning out of the blue. She remembered fighting off those three thugs in Midgar and then another man helping her. She remembered his tall figure, his bright blue eyes, strong and intense; his handsome features and slicked-back blonde hair. She remembered the handkerchief. The struggle. The feeling of dizziness. The wanting of sleep. The blissful surrender.

Where was she?

How did she get here?

Tifa knew that it was a dangerous situation. She knew the man. He was Rufus Shinra. The man who had tried to terrorise the world just a few years before. A man she thought was dead. How could he still be alive? And what was he doing in Midgar?  
Tifa rose up from the bed and touched her feet on the ground. The wooden floor was cold. She looked down and saw that her shoes and socks had been removed. Tifa scanned the room again - they weren't there. Tifa then checked the rest of her clothing. Her skirt, vest, bra and underwear were still ok - he hadn't touched her there.

She was relieved that she hadn't been raped while unconscious but also worried. What did he want from her then? She kept thinking this over and over in her mind. The thoughts just looped like a broken record. Where was she? Why was she here? What does he want? Why is he alive?

Tifa stood up. Her legs were a little shaky and unbalanced at first and she need to put her hand on the side table for support. Soon she steadied herself and moved slowly towards the door. The floorboard creaked with her first step. Tifa paused and cringed. She hoped Rufus or whoever hadn't heard that. She took a few more steps and tip-toes lightly until she reached the door.

Tifa placed her ear against the door to try and hear if anyone was on the other side. She couldn't hear anything. She put her hand on the round gold doorknob and turned. Tifa trembled slightly. She didn't know if the Rufus planned to chop her up with an axe or cremate her body in a towering inferno. But she had to be prepared.

Tifa paused and looked back around the room again. She needed a weapon, something to use in the worst case scenario. Perhaps she could break the mirror and use the broken glass. Perhaps she could use one of the table legs or the string that held the mattress together. She kept thinking about all these things but then doubt set in. Tifa remembered how strong he was, how easily he drew her in with his intense gaze and his powerful arms. She needed a better plan.

Tifa opened the door slightly - it wasn't locked. Tifa was a little suspicious - she hadn't been tied-up and the door wasn't locked. It was almost too easy to escape. Tifa peered around. No-one was there. There was long corridor with a red carpet. It seemed as beautifully decorated as her room, gothic style paintings lined the walls. It smelt of death - like a haunted mansion or something.

Tifa took a few steps. She saw that there was a staircase at the end of the corridor - a long, winding staircase. There were three doors, all shut, probably locked to her right. She wondered which path she should take, which was the safest, and which would lead to freedom.

Tifa again thought that it was too easy to take the staircase. Rufus would definitely be waiting down there to catch her again. She tried the first door - it was locked. Tifa walked to the second door and turned the knob. This time it opened with a clang.

Inside was another large double bed in the centre of the room. It was identical to her room except there was a small framed photograph on the table next to the bed. Tifa walked over and picked it up. She studied it closely. It was a picture of Rufus and his father back when he was young. Rufus was sitting on his father's shoulders. The sun was shining. It was such a beautiful scene. A wave of nostalgia and remorse washed over her. She remembered her own childhood, the way her father had been killed by Sephiroth. A tear fell from her eye.

Tifa put the photograph down when suddenly the door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and HE was standing there, exactly as he had been the night before - decked out in white suit, slicked-back blonde hair, black shoes and black gloves - and those eyes, those intense blue eyes. They were there too, staring at her, staring right though her soul.

"Welcome, Miss Lockheart" he said. "I'm sorry about our untimely meeting but I was very busy, I couldn't let little issues get in the way."

"Rufus! What the hell am I doing here? Where am I?"

"You don't need to know that right now. I think you should rest here for a couple more nights at least. You've got some nasty bruises."

"You're kidnapping me?"

"Kidnapping is such a bad word. I prefer to look at it as safe-keeping and maybe a bargaining chip as well thrown in for good measure."

"You're just using me as bait? What the fuck is your plan?"

"My, my, such foul language from such a pretty girl."

"You make me sick, you creep! You can't keep me here! And whatever your plan is, you won't win. And wherever I am, I will escape."

"Don't be so sure about that, Miss Lockheart. This place is quite secure. I've been living here for a year now. It's beautiful and peaceful and no-one is around. There's nowhere to go, Tifa!"

Tifa screamed and threw the photograph at him. Rufus swatted it away like a fly and crashed, the glass shattering on the floor.

Rufus shook his head and looked down at the photo. He promised he would make a success of Shinra and he wasn't going to stop until he achieved it. Rufus fiddled around in his breast pocket. Tifa backed up slowly wondering what he was going to do. She thought he might have a knife, or a gun, or both.

Rufus pulled out a white handkerchief, the same handkerchief he had used before. Tifa recognised instantly, the strong smelling fumes.

"I assume you know what this is." Rufus said, half-smiling.

"That stuff you used last night. It made me pass out."

"Yes, that's right. It's chloroform. All I have to do is hold you still, place this over your nose and mouth and you will fall into a dreamless slumber."

"No, please." Tifa said, for the first time showing signs of real fear. She kept looking into his blue eyes. It was impossible not to - they were hypnotic, sending her into a quivering trance.

Tifa backed up a pace further and hit the wall. That was when Rufus advanced on her, handkerchief in hand.

"Give up, Miss Lockheart," said Rufus. "You can't escape this. Not now, not ever. Just be a good girl and breathe in deep. It will all be over soon."

"What are you planning to do with me? You're going to make me sleep and then tie me up and rape me and then what?"

"Don't worry yourself. That is not why I brought you here although looking at you here - your slender body, your curves hips and thighs, your large breasts beneath your skintight top. It's just a passing thought. You are very beautiful, Miss Lockheart."

Rufus came closer.

Tifa was paralysed with fear. None of her limbs worked properly. She wanted to run, she wanted to get away. She just couldn't.

Rufus was just a mere foot away. He slammed his left hand on the wall beside her, closing her in. She could see him much more clearly now. Craning her neck, he towered over her by at least eight inches, maybe even a foot. His shadow hung over her, she cpuld feel the weight of his presence. Tifa wondered if she even had a chance against him.

"I know you're strong." Rufus said, playing with the handkerchief in his right hand. "I like that about you the best. You're not strong enough for chloroform though. You can't fight this. You know this is inevitable. Just one sniff of this cloth will make you as weak as a kitten."

His words sent shiver down her spine. She knew that it would be so easy for him to place the handkerchief over her face, knock her out and then carry her off for god knows what.

Rufus brought the handkerchief up. Tifa readied herself for sleep. She knew what was coming. But at that same moment, she looked away from his eyes, her thoughts returned as if release from her hypnotic trance. Tifa saw the cloth coming down towards her face.

She kicked Rufus hard in the sternum, then kicked him again and a third time. Rufus fell down. The handkerchief flew out of his hand to behind the bed. Tifa then jumped up, stamping on his chest.

Tifa saw he was down and in pain, clutching at his ribs. She didn't waste another second. She had to get of there. She quickly opened the door, not looking back again. She ran as fast as she could to the end of the corridor and then down the spiralling staircase to the ground floor.

She held the banister tight, she was running so fast, she kept missing steps causing her to lose her balance.

Tifa made it to the bottom. She looked up. Rufus had recovered and limping out of the bedroom holding his side. Tifa didn't know which direction to run. She was just in a large empty space with marble flooring. It seemed like a reception area, maybe she was near the exit, she thought. There were two corridors at either end of the large open-plan ground floor. She had to make a snap decision. She chose left. She went with her gut instinct - as she always had.

Tifa sprinted but the marble flooring was slippery and with her bare feet, she had to be careful not to fall. She raced along the corridor when a hand shot and grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a room.

Tifa smelt perfume, strong perfume. It was a lady. Tifa grabbed her long, slender arm and pulled away. She looked at her. It was Scarlett. Tifa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Another Shinra member still alive. Was the Shinra coming back?

"Scarlett?" was all Tifa managed to stammer out before she was cut off with an obnoxious chuckle.

"Oh my dear, Tifa, long time no see. I'm surprised Rufus brought you here. I would have thought he would have brought somebody prettier."

"Scarlett, you're dead!"

Tifa reared back and punched Scarlett full force in the face. Blood sprayed out from her nose and she crumpled to a floor in a heap, a long red dress all twisted and tangled.

"I don't know your plan, but it doesn't involve me." said Tifa.

Tifa turned to leave when Scarlett grabbed her ankle making her trip and land hard on the marble floor. It knocked the wind out of her a bit but she still had fight left in her. Tifa kicked Scarlett off and scrambled to her feet. She got up again but this time, tackled hard from the back of the knee.

Tifa cried out in pain and fell, hitting her head hard. For a few moments, all she heard was ringing and then the sound of screeching and squealing as Scarlett dragged her to her feet. Scarlett slapped her, her cheek red and then her ankle buckled beneath her as she took a step back and she fell to the floor again.

Tifa grimaced in agony. She held her ankle and looked at it. It already looked swollen. It might be sprained, so worse - broken.

Scarlett looked down at her, ready to slap her again.

"No, it's you who is dead, bitch," she said, removing her high-heeled shoes and getting ready for a fight.

Scarlett pulled Tifa's hair and dragged her up. Then a voice came from around the corner.

"Thank you, Scarlett," he said. It was a deep masculine tone that Tifa recognised instantly. "I'll take it from here."

Rufus entered the room and Scarlett backed away. He looked at both of them. Scarlett's hair was a mess, her dress ripped and crumpled. He wished he and been there for the fight. He then looked at Tifa on the floor, holding her ankle.

"Oh dear, Miss Lockheart. Looks like you've had a bit of an accident. Good work, Scarlett."

"Thank you, boss."

Rufus knelt down to take a closer look at Tifa's ankle. It was swollen and bruised, a pinkish purple bump. It looked very painful. Rufus touched her ankle for a moment and Tifa recoiled.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Tifa, you definitely can't escape on that ankle. I'm afraid I'm going to have to treat this. I will get some supplies from Dr Hojo and see what I can do."

"Dr Hojo? He's here?"

"Yes, he's here. Many of us made it back. We're starting again. We need some assistance though and some bait. That's maybe where you come in. I'll go into details later."

Tifa tried to stand but she couldn't put any weight on her ankle and collapsed down on top of it causing further bruising.

"Stop being stupid, Tifa. You obviously can't walk. Just relax, I will carry you back to your room."

Tifa shuddered at the thought.

"You're won't dare. Don't touch me!"

"Tifa, please, we should at least get a bandage for you."

Rufus moved over to her and motioned to pick her up. Tifa moved away and put her hands up to block him.

"Tifa, please," Rufus said again. His words were calm. Tifa was surprised how calm he was. She was the opposite - sobbing and sweating. "Tifa, please, I'm going to carry you to your room. Now, you can either be carried like a princess in my arms or like a sack of potatoes over my shoulder. Which would you prefer?"

What kind of ridiculous question was that, she thought. She had to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming, that she wasn't in some nightmare. She pinched herself twice just to make sure.

Tifa didn't answer the question. Of course, how could anyone answer that question.

Rufus let out a sigh. He seemed annoyed and frustrated that she hadn't answered. Rufus leant down and pulled Tifa up in one motion, he then leant down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"I see you prefer the sack of potatoes style."

"No!" Tifa screamed.

She punched at his back and kicked her legs furiously but to no avail. Scarlett watched on, smiling. She was just enjoying the show. Rufus laughed to at her struggles. They had no effect and it almost seemed playful the way she was clawing at his back like a cat.

Rufus carried Tifa towards the door but Tifa held onto the doorframe tight and hung on for dear life. The extra struggle made Rufus lose his balance and he stumbled backwards, dropping Tifa to the floor.

Rufus wasn't hurt, just more annoyed. Tifa, on the other hand, was hurt much worse, now bruised heavily on her side after landing on the hard marble floor.

"I see you prefer the princess style, after all." Rufus said leaning into her again.

Then before Tifa could reply, Rufus put an his left arm behind her back and his right arm underneath her knees and picked her up. She went up surprisingly easily. Rufus knew he had been working out hard but he was surprised Tifa was so light considering how strong she was.

"No stop struggling Tifa. It's over now."

Tifa didn't reply. She was caught by his intense blue eyes again. It made her tremble again. Tifa didn't struggle or speak once as Rufus carried her up the long spiralling staircase back to her room. What had happened to her? Tifa's mind was blank - empty. There were no thoughts, just blissful nothingness as she allowed herself to be carried away. Floating on an endless stream, her body melted into his arms.

He held her so lovingly, so tenderly. Rufus kept looking down at her. He didn't look like a kidnapper. He was much too handsome. His left hand creeped towards her breast. Tifa didn't even notice. She was actually starting to enjoy the sensation of being carried. Allowing herself to be at the mercy of his powerful arms. And then those eyes - she looked back into those eyes, so blue, so brilliantly blue like the morning sky.

Time slowed down. It almost stopped.

Why was she here?

Where was she?

What were they planning to do?

All those thoughts disappeared. She closed her eyes and nestled her head against his shoulder.

Rufus carried her into the bedroom at the end of the corridor. He set her down gently on the bed just as he had done the night before. From behind, there was a knock on the door. It was Scarlett. She was holding a bandage.

"Dr Hojo said you could use this."

"Thank you, Scarlett."

Scarlett handed Rufus the bandage and then left. Rufus then as gently and delicately as he could wrapped the bandage around Tifa's ankle. Tifa couldn't stop looking at him. It felt like he was eating her soul and still unable to speak, she merely whimpered at the pain as he pulled the bandage around tight.

"There, all done." Rufus said, placing the rest of the bandage down on the side table.

Why was she here?

Cloud, save me!

Tifa's thoughts came back. She sprung up and whacked Rufus on the side of the head. Blood poured from his temple. The adrenaline came back. The fight came back. Crack. Another shot to the temple. Rufus was down. Her thoughts were clear and she was determined - determined to break free.

She turned quickly to leave the room when suddenly the door slammed shut right in her face. It slammed against her skull and her world was an instant sea of blackness.

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate it! more will be explained in the next chapter about the place she's in and Shinra's plans. But what about Rufus and Tifa? Will they ever get along? Thanks again! Love you all! xx


	3. Chapter 3

DESPERATION

chapter 3

It was again several hours before Tifa awoke.

She opened her eyes to the familiar feeling of dull pain. The feeling as if her arms and legs were connected to a different body. This time felt different though. She tried to move her arms to rub her tired eyes, but she couldn't they wouldn't move. Tifa tried two or three times but each time, something pulled back - a red ribbon made of silk, wrapped around her wrists, tied to the metal frame of the bedpost. It was wrapped tight, too tight to budge. Tifa tried to squirm out, thinking her wrists were slender enough to sneak out but it was no use. They were knotted fast, there was no way she could break free.

Bound.

Tifa noticed she'd finally been tied-up, just like in the movies. The silk ribbon felt soft and delicate as each time she struggled, it rubbed against her skin. Tifa looked down, her ankles had been tied too. The same red ribbon. It was smooth and didn't hurt her at all and she knew Rufus must have done it.

She imagined for a moment the way Rufus must have gently picked her up and placed her on the bed, taking the ribbon out of his pocket. He must have tenderly held her hands together, wrapping the silk ribbon round once, then twice, tying a small bow before connecting it to the bedpost.

Rufus must have done the same to her feet. Resting her legs on his lap, he must have wound the ribbon two or three more times, making sure it was secure, making sure Tifa had no chance of escape. He would have thought of everything, making sure she remained his captive.

Rufus must have touched her bare feet, caressed them while she was sleeping so peacefully and then set them down on the bed, maybe even kissing her on the forehead.

NO! Tifa thought.

That was stupid. She wanted to scream.

Mmmmppphhhh!

She tried to scream but barely an audible word came out. She noticed that she was gagged with a white cloth around her mouth. She tried to cry out again and again nothing but loud unintelligible moan came out.

Tifa pulled at her restraints once more - nothing. Futile. She wriggled her thighs from side to side, but the bonds that tied her ankles were far too tight. This was it, she had finally been caught. This is the situation she had thought about when she was just a teenager, sitting on that rooftop with Cloud.

Hey, let's make a promise.  
Umm... if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind...  
You'll come save me, all right?  
If I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me.  
I want to experience that at least once.

This was it. She was finally the damsel in distress. She kept waiting for Cloud to come in and rescue her. To kick the door down, rip her bonds away and sweep her into his arms, as they rode off into the sunset together. She kept waiting for him. She waited for hours. He never came. The door remained closed - locked.

Her throat was dry and she was starving - she hadn't eaten since being captured. She looked across, there was a small glass of water on the table next to her. She couldn't reach it though. She nudged towards it but her hands were fixed firmly to the bedpost. She'd have to wait for someone to give her water. It was so humiliating. She was completely at their mercy.

Tifa waited and waited for hours. But still nobody came.

The silence in the room was deafening. She tried to shut it off by thinking about all kinds of things. She thought about Cloud, about the great times they shared together. The death of Sephiroth and the return to normal life didn't suit Cloud much, he had changed. Tifa's thoughts darted back and forth to how much Cloud had changed since Sephiroth and how he longed for one more great battle.

Tifa thought about Rufus and Shinra. She pictured him in front of her. His handsome features silhouetted amongst the dark haze. Everytime she thought about him, she shuddered. She was scared. She didn't know his plan and she thought he might just kill her or something, maybe even worse like torture.

He was strong. She knew that by the way he had easily overpowered her, taking her up into his arms in one fluid motion without so much as batting an eyelid. But he had a softness about him too, maybe that was the wrong word, but certainly a tenderness - a certain loving way he held her. No kidnapper was that gentle. She remembered the way Don Corneo's goons had tried to take her. Rufus was swift, powerful, hypnotic.

A sound at the door.

Tifa struggled again.

The door swung open with a loud creaking sound. Tifa was blinded by the glaring light coming from the corridor and turned her head. She couldn't see who it was at first. Tifa heard footsteps moving towards her, it was definitely only one person. They weren't heavy boots either. The footsteps were light and dainty coming from high-heeled shoes.

Tifa opened her eyes and squinted to make out the outline of a tall blonde-haired woman in a long, red evening dress. It was her again.

Scarlet chuckled and ran her eyes up and down Tifa's prone body. Tifa squirmed as Scarlett used her sharp fingernail and lightly scratched own Tifa's side. Tifa muffled something again under her gag, more pathetically this time. She was more scared.

"Oh, my darling, Tifa," said Scarlet. "Look what's happened to you. Look at you lying here, helpless and exposed. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

Tifa didn't answer. Her fear slowly dissipating - turning to rage.

Scarlet sat down on the side of the bed and lightly stoked Tifa's face. Tifa snapped her head away, but it only caused her more pain.

"Now, Now, Tifa, darling. Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you while you're here. Leave everything to me. I know we've had our differences in the past, but things are different now. I've changed, we've all changed. This is a new beginning for all of us. I'm so glad you could join the party, Tifa. It's going to be so much fun."

Tifa screamed in her muffled monotone one more time, louder and angrier than ever. Lifting her head, she looked Scarlet square in the eyes, a stare that could have cut her in two. Tifa hated the idea of Scarlet taking advantage of her, seeing her in this helpless position. She imagined punching her, caving her face in, blood spurting out in every direction, her fist lodged in her brain.

"I know it's lonely up here." Scarlet continued. "This is such a big house. It's a good thing Rufus and I are in another quarters together. Loneliness can kill. It's nice to snuggle up to someone once in a while. I'm sure you're waiting for Cloud to come for you. Well he's not coming. No-one's coming. It's just us now."

Tifa couldn't get the image out of her mind. Scarlet and Rufus together in bed, curled up in each other's arms, their bodies naked, laden with sweat and hearts pounding. Tifa screamed again.

Suddenly there was another sound at the door.

Scarlet immediately got off the bed and Tifa looked and saw Rufus standing there holding a tray of food in his right hand. Rufus coughed.

"Scarlet, if you'll excuse us for a moment."

Scarlet looked down at the floor. "Yes, of course" she said. "I'm sorry."

Scarlet shuffled off out of the room quickly without saying another word. Rufus smiled. He put the tray down on the small table next to the glass of water. Tifa looked across at the tray. There was a small bread roll, some cheese and a green salad dressed in a white sauce. It was hardly five-star restaurant quality, but she was starving and she didn't have a choice. She was somewhat grateful that he had come in and made Scarlet go away.

"I brought you some food, Tifa. I'm sorry about tying you up. But it's best for now."

Tifa mumbled something again. Rufus thought he understood and picked up the glass of water from the table and held it in front of her. Tifa gently nodded and Rufus pulled the gag from her mouth and held the glass to her lips so she could take small sips.

"There, that's much better. I'm sorry you're going to be like this for the time being. But I'm sure you're going to like it here. This group isn't like the old one. We're more focused now. And with you, anything is possible."

Rufus sniffed for a moment. Something smelt bad - rotten. He turned to look back at the girl trussed up on the bed. It was Tifa. She hadn't had a bath yet. The smell almost made Rufus' eyes water.

"There are bath and shower facilities here too. Obviously we'll have to take special precautions to make sure you don't escape."

"What kind of special precautions?" Tifa asked, now realising she was able to speak freely without the gag.

"Well I have some ideas in mind, but I think you need intense supervision."

"You're not going to touch me and you're not giving me a bath, you maniac!"

Rufus put his index finger to her lips to hush her. He reached for the bread roll and brought it over to Tifa's solid gaze. Tifa didn't take one glance at the roll though. She was once again mesmerised by those eyes. The eyes that lit up the darkened sky. The eyes that she saw the tenderness in, or the softness, or whatever her feeling was.

Rufus broke a piece off the roll, pinching it in his fingers and slowly moved it towards Tifa's mouth. He gently put it in her mouth, but Tifa immediately spat it out again. Rufus tried again but for the second time, Tifa just spat the bread roll out, this time half-eaten roll landed in the glass of water. Tifa then spat a real shot of saliva hitting Rufus just above the eye.

"You bitch!" he cried.

Rufus slammed the tray of food down on the wooden floor, the plates and tray clattered and banged and glass smashed into a thousand pieces. He then put the gag back in Tifa's mouth.

"Look, you're going to either eat the food I give you or you're going to starve. Which is it going to be?"

At that moment, Tifa didn't care. If she starved to death, then it would be better than staying there as Shinra's plaything. Trapped and bound and gagged. Knowing that any moment they could take off her skirt and have their way with her.  
Tifa looked away from Rufus. Everytime she looked away, she reminded herself of what an evil bastard he was. How he had kidnapped her and humiliated her. There was no real softness or tenderness inside him. It was all just a trick.

Rufus slammed his fist down, it missed her head by inches and just hit the soft mattress beside her. Tifa didn't know if he was really going to hit her. In the end, she was relieved when he didn't.

Rufus stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. Tifa could hear Scarlet's voice in the distance. She sounded concerned but soon their voices faded away into the background and Tifa was left alone in the silence - the deafening silence.

Tifa started to cry and she began to think there would never be a way out. She would never escape. She would be forced to live there, a slave to Shinra forever and Cloud would never come and rescue her. Barret would send out a search party but they would never know where to start. She could be a million miles from Midgar. She had no idea where she was.

Then the smell hit her. It stank. She stank. Tifa then wished that perhaps she'd taken Rufus up on his offer. She really needed a bath. What was she going to do? What if Rufus came back in an even worse mood? He might hit or even rape her.

She didn't like seeing him angry. It made her a little bit scared. Seeing the softness leave from his face, and then his expression contorted, all coiled up like a rattle-snake ready to explode. Tifa hated seeing Rufus like that.

Tifa waited for hours.

Her stomach rumbled.

She kept thinking about what kind of mood Rufus would be in when he next came. Tifa always worried about that kind of thing. She always worried about what kind of mood Cloud was in when she'd come home from a night shift at Seventh Heaven. She'd worry that she wasn't giving him enough affection or he was becoming bored and restless. She thought that maybe Rufus and Cloud were alike.

Tifa closed her eyes for a moment and managed to drift off. Dreams carrying her away down deeper into darkness her inner-consciousness. Then nothing.  
Tifa awoke with a start, feeling hungry, needing to pee. She couldn't remember anything she'd dreamt. She stared at the clock on the wall, now 2am. Another hour had passed. Only another hour.

Tifa could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They were big and heavy footsteps - definitely Rufus, unless Heidegger managed to make it out alive too. Tifa could hear a voice shouting from down the corridor. It was definitely Rufus. He was hitting the wall with his fist. He sounded really pissed, like he was ready to really hurt her.

Tifa didn't know what to do. She knew he would be coming for her. She desperately darted her eyes around the room, looking for an escape, looking for a weapon. But it was useless. Her hands were still bound to the bedpost and her ankles were also securely fastened together.

The door flew open and Rufus walked in. Tifa closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't have much time to think and she thought he wouldn't hurt her if she was asleep. It seemed to work as Rufus' heavy panting quickly quietened down and he stopped in front of her to stroke her cheek.  
Tifa didn't dare budge an inch. She was scared he'd find out that she was only faking being asleep and he'd punish her more. Take her downstairs, tie her up upside down or put her on hot coals until she told them everything about the modern Avalanche resistance.

Rufus stroked her face again. He removed her gag. Untied the red ribbon, first around her wrists and then around her ankles. He then loosened her belt and slipped her short black skirt down . Tifa resisted the urge to flinch. He was planning to rape her after all. She was untied. This was her chance to escape. But she didn't. She stayed perfectly still like a little porcelain doll. This wasn't the time to escape. There had to be a better time, nearer the exit with Rufus incapacitated.

Rufus lifted Tifa slightly until she was in a sitting position, his hand supporting her lower back. He then pulled her lowered her suspenders and pulled her white vest off and then unclipped her bra, exposing her large breasts.

Rufus had to stop himself from fondling her, from caressing her curvaceous body. He removed her underwear. She was neatly-shaven, her pubic hair formed into a neat triangle, waxed on either side.

Rufus looked down at her naked body. Tifa could feel his gaze. Her next sensation was being lifted. Floating on air and swung around as if she were a rag doll, Tifa kept her eyes closed and made sure her body was limp.

Tifa was carried down down to the end of the corridor. Then they made a right. Then Tifa wasn't sure where she was. There were too many corners, too many turns, and she was all disorientated, her headed loping from side to side.

Another door opened. Kicked open. Tifa felt herself placed in large bath of warm water. Tifa still didn't know why she was letting him get away with this. But as soon as her body hit the warm water, all other thoughts vanished. She was at peace.

Rufus took a cloth and ran it over Tifa's shoulders and then down her spine. He put a little shampoo in his hand and started rubbing her long black hair. He dipped her down, being careful not to get any water in her nose and mouth, He washed off the shampoo and then continued to soap her body.

He wiped the cloth over her bare breasts and then down each thigh and calf. Making sure to properly scrub the soles of her feet, he then pulled her back to a sitting position. Rufus started humming a little tune. It sounded like a nursery rhyme. Tifa liked the sound. It reminded her of her childhood. She then let out a small whimper as Rufus washed the water over her hair again.

Rufus looked at her, puzzled. But she still looked sound asleep, so peaceful. Rufus loved her sleeping face. It was the expression of pure perfection. Tifa was glad he hadn't noticed. But the thought was fleeting, soon gone, replaced by nothingness as all her thoughts disappeared.

When Rufus was finished washing her, he brought over a towel, rubbing it against her soft skin. He wrapped the towel around her and then lifted her up into her arms again. She smelt much better this time. Tifa noticed that too. It was just the lovely smell of soap rather than blood and sweat.

Rufus was careful not to let her head drop too much, it might damage her neck. So he kept her head up so it crooked in his shoulder. He carried her back to the bedroom. Tifa made another slight whimper whilst in his arms.

Rufus knew she was awake this time. It didn't matter though. He smiled at the thought. Rufus set Tifa down on the large double bed and once again tied her wrists to the bedpost with the red ribbon. He did the same with her ankles. He was as gentle as she imagined he was. He wasn't dangerous after all. Maybe she could get to him, persuade him to let her go. He seemed so human after all. It must have been possible.

Tifa's eyes flickered open and then first thing she saw was Rufus' blue eyes staring back at her.

"Welcome back, Miss Lockhart," he said. "You must be refreshed after that bath."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

DESPERATION Chapter IV

It was in that moment that Cloud burst into the room. Kicking down the door with his size 15 boot, they all came. Barrett and Cid crashing through the ceiling, descending on ropes from the Highwind high above. Rufus immediately got up from the bed but was tackled from behind by Cid who stubbed a cigarette out in his eye. He screamed in pain but quickly silenced by Cloud's metal sword piercing through the side of his face with blood gushing out of his eye socket, his right eyeball left dangling out. Cloud pulled his sword out, now awash with his blood forming a shallow pool to all corners of the room.

Other came too. Tifa stood back as Scarlet and Hojo tried to come to Rufus' aid. Barret pushed Hojo back into the mirror using his entire body weight sent Hojo crashing through as the mirror cracked and then shattered, tiny shards digging into his skin.

Cloud swung his sword and connected with Scarlett's neck, slicing through flesh like butter. Her pretty little head, expressionless, gently rolled off her shoulders and onto the floor. The rest of her body simply crumpled up and collapsed like a rag doll. For a moment, for what seemed like an eternity, there was an intense scramble, the deafening monotone of screams and shouting. Tifa heard a voice through the yelling. It was Cloud, he was calling for her.

Tifa took as his hand as he pulled her into his embrace. Cid and Barret behind him clapped their hands. Cloud leant down and kissed Tifa, he kissed her as passionately as ever had done. "I'm so sorry I'm late," he said. "I'm sorry for all the times we fight. I just want to keep you safe and love you forever."

"Oh Cloud, don't be silly, you came at the perfect time."

Tifa was fighting back the tears that were now swelling up from deep inside. "Come on, it's time to go," said Cid, lighting up another cigarette. "There may be others. We came here for a battle, not a war."

Tifa agreed and hung onto Cloud's torso as tightly as she could as they climbed the rope together up into the Highwind. Tifa looked down a moment through the broken ceiling of the Shinra Mansion where she had been kept for the past two days. She saw Rufus Shinra lying on the floor, now immersed in a red swamp of his own blood. She was relieved. She was so relieved. She was finally safe. Cloud had finally come for her. Tifa could hear the Highwind's propellers and feel the strong gust of wind blowing through her thick black hair. She then looked up at Cloud staring down at her.

"I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Tifa. It's over now. It's finally over."

Tifa took one final glance down at the man who had held her prisoner, now dead. She took a deep breath of the first fresh air she'd had in days. She smiled. She was finally at peace.

xoxoxo

Tifa woke up and looked at the room.

The room was in complete darkness. She thought for a moment that it might be her room back in Midgar, that she had fallen asleep on the Highwind and Cloud had gently carried her back, careful not to wake her. Setting her down as tucking her in, kissing her lightly on the forehead, she imagined Cloud how Cloud rescued her.  
Tifa looked across at the room. The small table next to her with a glass of water and half eaten bread roll. This wasn't her room and she wasn't back in Midgar. She was still trapped, still in darkness. It had all been a dream. She was still alone.

Tifa looked down at herself and realised she had been dressed again. She must have fallen asleep after the bath. She remembered the hot water soothing her tired body. Totally relaxed, she remembered the way Rufus lathered her body with soap until it foamed up and then washed her, rubbing his hands all over her silky smooth skin.

Rufus was gone. There was no sound coming from down the corridor. Tifa checked the door. It was still locked. Rufus was smart. It would have thought of that. Tifa knew she had to be extra clever if she was going to escape. Tifa looked up suddenly remembering her dream, hoping to see the broken ceiling and ropes dangling above. But all that hung above was the small chandelier. Tifa turned on the light switch. The light was dim and buzzed as it flickered, looking like it was going to go out again at any moment. It gave the room an eerie glow. Tifa was more scared with the lights turned on. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next. She sensed something bad was coming.

Tifa got up on the bed, curled up and thought about Cloud. She brought her knees to her chest and just waited. She was just hoping that the door would burst through and she'd see his spiky blonde hair and he'd gather her up and take her away. It couldn't be just a fantasy. It had to be real. Tifa needed to pee. She needed to pee so bad.

oxoxo

Rufus came in twice that day to check on her. The first time was to give her more water. Tifa was starting to drink it. She didn't really have a choice if she wanted to live. She even started eating a little of the food he was giving her even though it was dry and tasteless. Tifa ended her suspicion that he was trying to drug her. She would always make sure he tried a little first to make sure there wasn't some sleeping drug or poison in there.

The second time Rufus came in, Rufus took her to the bathroom. She asked him not to chaperone her but he didn't trust her. Rufus still had the mark on the side of his head from the other day where Tifa had hit him. It had swollen up pretty badly and was now a dark purple bruise.

Tifa felt the sweet relief of peeing. It had been such a long time. Tifa thought about all the ways she could escape when she was in the bathroom. There were no windows but there had to be something in the cabinet above the sink. She rummaged around but Rufus quickly came in asked her what she was doing. Tifa played innocent and said she was just looking for some tampons. Rufus closed the bathroom door when she came out. He took out a rope. It looked old and tethered. Tifa gasped and hid her hands behind her back not wanting to be bound again.

"No, please don't tie me up, Rufus. I promise I won't try to escape."

Rufus looked at her sceptically. He wanted to believe her but he knew how dangerous she was and rubbing the side of his head, he could still feel how dangerous she was too.  
Rufus put the rope away and nodded his head. "Yes, you're right," he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so aggressive. You're not exactly a prisoner here. Just an unexpected guest."

"Unexpected guest? But you brought me here!"

"Well things got complicated. It wasn't planned to bring you here but I'm going to make sure you're safe here. Some of the others don't feel the same. You should be careful of Dr Hojo and Scarlet. They are loose cannons. Reno and Rude are pretty chilled out though."

Rufus gestured to Tifa to start walking and he led her down the corridor. Tifa thought about staying, but she didn't want to stay alone in that room again, surrounded by pure silence. She needed someone to talk to, even if it the person she despised the most.

Together, side by side, they walked down a seemingly endless corridor. With each step, TIfa held Rufus in her gaze from the corner of her eye. She was watching and waiting. She knew he wasn't safe and that he still had that chloroform rag and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Rufus equally held Tifa in his periphery too. Since she wasn't tied-up, he had to be extra careful. He thought he had prepared everything well, but he knew the woman was resourceful. The people of Midgar were all fighters and wouldn't lie down easily.

"What is this place?" Tifa asked. She looked up at all the paintings on the wall. The clay statues of gargoyles and beasts. For a moment Tifa saw their eyes move, following her along, but when she looked back, they were gone. The whole place looked so creepy. Every footstep they took echoed. Rufus didn't answer the question, he wasn't concentrating, looking around with the same fascinations Tifa. Tifa asked again. "What is this place?"

"This place is the old renovated Shinra Mansion."

"We're in Nibelheim?" Tifa had a sudden flashback. She remembered the place. She remembered the memories of her coming here looking for Cloud; looking for Zack.

Tifa continued. "If we're in Nibelheim, then surely someone knows we're here. Someone will find me."

"Tifa, haven't you been keeping up with the news. Nibelheim is a ghost town now. All the stories of a leak at the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel forced many to flee their homes. Most found refuge in Kalm. Dr Hojo went to see what the problem was and has been holed up down here since there was a big explosion last week. It may not be safe out."

"I think I might take my chances. Better to die out there than die in here."

Tifa again looked at him sceptically. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. He was a crazy kidnapper and ex-leader of Shinra after all. But he also had those blue eyes, those eyes she could have fallen into at any moment.

"Unfortunately I'm not going to give you the luxury of deciding, Tifa. You are staying here for the foreseeable future. So you might as well make yourself comfortable."

Rufus extended his hand again to lead her further down the corridor. Tifa reluctantly accepted his offer and followed him down to the end into a huge bedroom, brilliantly white. It was so different from the dark and gloomy corridor that Tifa had to shield her eyes slightly, it was so bright.

"This is my room." Rufus explained. "I've been staying here for the last three months while other Shinra members have come to make this our new headquarters. There's not much here, but it's better than nothing."

"It's certainly nicer than my room."

"Well we'll sort that out soon, I promise. We'll get you a nice room and there will be no need to drug you or tie you up. As long as you're good, that is. Do you promise?"

Tifa looked away in disgust. She felt like he was treating her like a child. SHe wanted to slap him. She resisted the urge for a moment and thought about the consequences. He was very strong, much stronger than her. In a bad mood, he could easily knock her out with a punch to the gut or a chop to the neck. He could easily hold her body and force himself on her, thrusting himself deep inside her and make her beg for mercy. Tifa thought better of it.

"I promise," she replied.

Rufus brushed a hand through his blonde hair gave another one of his toothy grins. It read trust me, I'm a nice guy, like a car salesman, but Tifa knew better. She just had to find a good way to get out. They left the bedroom and walked down the long spiralling staircase. They walked through the kitchen area. Tifa looked around. There were so many knives, forks, frying pans, all weapons. She could use any to crack his skull open but it would have to wait. Rufus didn't turn his back to her for a second. And as soon as she even thought about stopping, Rufus grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him.

"There isn't really much to see on this floor." Rufus said, letting go of her wrist. Tifa stopped and rubbed her wrist, it hurt. He could really hurt her if he wanted to. "The real interesting stuff is in the basement, but we'll save that tour for another day. That's where Dr Hojo stays and is making a Mako energy converter along with other wacky experiments he's got going on. The west side, even I haven't been yet. This place is way too big and freezing during the winter. I like to stay in the same small space. I imagine the west side isn't much different. Maybe a few more bats. I had to clear a bunch of them out of my room before I moved in."

Tifa thought about the west side. She thought about what might be there. It might be a way out. But there might be something lurking there, hidden within the shadows. There must have been a reason Rufus hadn't gone there. Rufus led Tifa to the library. There were some bats in there. Tifa jumped as they flew towards her. Rufus protected her, shielding her body with his. "These damn bats are everywhere!" Rufus said, swatting them away, knocking one to the ground.

The library was dusty. It was like no one had been there in years. No one had been to the Shinra Mansion in years, not until Rufus and Hojo had gone back and cleared it all out. Tifa blew the dust off a huge book sitting on the table. 'The History of Shinra' was the title written on the cover in bold type. She really wanted to read it but Rufus cut her off before she could open it.

"I'm sorry the tour couldn't be more interesting, Tifa, but this is all there is. Maybe we should head back."

Tifa agreed but she didn't want to go back. She just wanted to be in his company - in anyone's company. She hated being alone.

Tifa turned to leave with Rufus when something caught her attention out the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around and saw a man perched up on one of the bookcases. He was wearing a dark red cape, half covering his face with long black hair. Tifa squinted and could just about make him out amongst the dust and darkness.

"Vincent," she whispered. "Vincent Valentine."

Tifa had met the enigmatic ex-Shinra member on the way to defeating Sephiroth. He had disappeared not long after that, not wanting to stay and celebrate. No one had seen him since. He was a complete enigma, a mystery to everyone, including himself.

Was it really him? Was he here?

Tifa looked back again and saw nothing. There was nothing there.

Rufus noticed Tifa had stopped.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"There was a man there. I've seen him before."

Rufus looked up at the bookcase where Tifa was now pointing. There was nothing there but dusty old books. Rufus turned to Tifa, a little concerned. He put his hand to her forehead.

"You must have a fever or something if you're hallucinating. I'll make sure you're better fed from now on. Scarlet should be able to cook up something good." "No, no, I'm fine. I saw someone here, I'm sure of it."

Rufus checked all over the library just to make sure. The Mansion scared him a little too. He knew there were dark secrets here, things buried deep within that were just simmering, waiting to boil over.

"No one is here, Tifa," he said, dusting himself off. "I'll take you back to your room so you can rest."

Perhaps she was going crazy, Tifa thought. Being locked away for two days with no food had sent her over the edge. She was still hungry and feeling weak. She leant on Rufus slightly for support but quickly regained her balance.

"Let's go." he said, allowing her to leave first.

Tifa and Rufus walked back up the spiralling staircase to the second floor. Tifa kept hearing a voice in her head calling her.

Tifa

Tifa

Tifa

"Do you hear that?" Tifa asked Rufus.

"Hear what? Nothing here but us. Tifa, I think you'll feel much better in the morning. Just try to relax."

Tifa took a deep breath and did try to calm down but that's when she heard it again louder and clearer this time.

TIFA

TIFA

 

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Violence and Sexual Content

DESPERATION

Chapter V

Tifa's mind rolled over and over again back to the same thought she always had. Why was she here? Why was Vincent Valentine here? She knew she couldn't have imagined it. He looked so real, exactly how she remembered. She remembered standing on the Highwind, peering over at the curious man alone in the corner. He looked odd, but striking. She would never forget the way he looked at her, a subtle beauty hidden behind his cloak. But that was before Sephiroth, before Cloud killed him with his Omnislash strike, before she had been kidnapped. It had only been a year since the death of Sephiroth, but for everyone, it seemed like so much longer.

Rufus gently put his hand on Tifa's right shoulder as if to guide her. Tifa looked up and snapped out of her reverie. Rufus seemed concerned. He hadn't seen anyone in the library but Tifa was so sure. But it worried Rufus even more because he knew this was a dark, haunted place and strange things happened and even stranger things were going to happen.

Tifa allowed herself to be guided. She didn't flinch an inch when Rufus put an arm lightly around her to lead her around the corner. Tifa didn't look at Rufus much, just one or two glances between the long hard stares at the perfectly varnished wooden floorboards. She seemed dejected, resigned to her fate. That was until something caught her eye.

She turned her head to look at one of the paintings on the wall. It was the portrait of a man. He had long black hair, a red bandana and a striking jawline. The kind of jawline that crossed the border of deep masculinity and subtle feminine beauty. She recognised the man instantly, it was the same man she'd seen in the library, Vincent Valentine. But why was there a painting of him. She didn't want to attract Rufus' attention to it so she quickly looked away and kept her thoughts to herself. But maybe she would see him again, she thought.

Tifa had barely been concentrating at all. But she realised that something was up. This wasn't the same way she had came.

"Hey," she said, suddenly slowing down. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to my room."

Rufus smiled to himself. He liked the fact that she was now so resigned to being his prisoner she was now willing to be locked up. He had broken her spirt. He felt so powerful. But Rufus had other ideas in mind.

"I know it's been a hard few days for you, Tifa and I'm sorry. I hope I can make it up to you."

"Hard few days? That's an understatement!"

Rufus paused and bowed his head. "You're right. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here, but I fear it's too late now. I was just in Midgar collecting supplies. Since Nibelheim has nothing anymore, we had to search other towns. This was all Hojo's idea really. And it was nice to see the old neighbourhood."

"You mean the slums? You never slept in the slums a day in your life? You were just high above the smog and clouds, in your luxury apartment,font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontworking for your evil father."

Rufus started to blush. "Everything you say is true, Tifa. I'm sorry for bringing you here. Those goons who were working with Don Corneo had taken a powerful generator, that I needed to power this place through the winter. Then you were there, I remembered your face. You were so pretty, so tender. I put the chloroform on your face and watched you slowly weaken. I picked you up and carried you here. It was miles and miles. You woke up several times, but just groggy, you weren't aware. Sometimes you just fell back asleep. Sometimes murmuring words I couldn't understand, although you called Cloud's name twice. Sometimes I brought more chloroform over your sweet lips. Then I fought the Midgar Zolom with you on my back, carried you through the caves all the way to Nibelheim. I put a gas mask on you and then on myself to protect us from the noxious fumes from the broken Mt. Nibel Reactor."

Tifa looked at him puzzled. "You're very strange, you know that."

"Yes, it was a mistake. I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll just see you back to your room. I was going to ask if you wanted a drink."

Rufus motioned for her to walk in the opposite direction but Tifa stopped in her tracks and pushed Rufus' hand away.

"No, please don't take me back there. Anything but that."

She remembered the feelings of loneliness. It all flooded back to her. She didn't want to be with Rufus but she really didn't think she had much choice.

"Let's have a drink, if that's what you want." Tifa said, a little nervously. Her voice trembling like that of a child being punished at school.

Rufus brought that toothy grin back. They turned together and opened the wooden door they were in front of. They were back in Rufus' bedroom. The room was noticeably brighter than the other rooms and especially the dark corridor. This place seemed more like home, a place to relax. There was a large double bed in the centre with white sheets and long brass bedposts on each corner.

"I can see why this is your room," Tifa said. "It's very elegant."

"Are you flattering me?"

"No, just saying."

Rufus opened the cabinet next to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He gripped the cork at the top tightly, squeezing, twisting and then releasing. The cork popped open with a gust of icy steam. "Champagne?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in a coquettish fashion.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it at the Wall Market when I was in Midgar."

"I'm surprised anyone sold anything to you. Didn't anyone say anything?"

"No, I think people's memories are short. They only care about what's happening now. They don't care about the past, nor the future. They don't care who's really governing the place, just as long as it's all taken care of."

"Since Shinra, we have had a real democracy in Midgar. Cloud tried, but gave up due to stress. We've all worked together to try and change the slums into a real place to live. More than you or your father ever did."

"Yes, my father didn't do much to help. But I honestly think if given the chance I could make things better again. That's why we're restarting Shinra. Haven't you noticed everything is disorganised now? It's chaos. I was pulled from the wreckage of Junon after the attack on Diamond Weapon. Hojo saved me. We banded together and ended up here. Collected supplies and maybe now we're ready to start again."

"I don't think the world will trust Shinra again."

"I don't think the world will have a choice."

Rufus took two wine glasses out of the cabinet and set them on top of the dresser. He poured the champagne in the glass until half-full. He then handed one of the glasses to Tifa. She accepted it, but not with a smile, but an unease that maybe she thought the champagne was drugged. She knew he was devious and capable of anything. She had already seen that.

"Let's drink," Rufus said, but Tifa remained unmoved. "Come on, Tifa. If I was going to drug you, I would have done it already."

Tifa nodded in silent agreement. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about how nice he was being suddenly. She didn't believe he had changed and she didn't believe Shinra could change the world for the better. She just didn't want to be alone, stuck in that dark room again. That's all she knew.

Tifa and Rufus chinked their glasses in a toast and took small sips. The champagne tasted fresh and chilled. Tifa hadn't drunk it in such a long time. It took her thoughts back to just a few days before, sitting in Seventh Heaven with Barret, drinking. She remembered she was complaining about Cloud, such a small matter now. It seemed so insignificant.

Tifa took two more nervous sips. It definitely wasn't drugged. It tasted good.

"I'm glad we're getting the chance to get to know each other," said Rufus holding the glass to his lips and taking a long precise gulp. He held his glass down for a moment. It was empty. Tifa had only drunk half of hers. "I always felt that we got off on the wrong foot."

"Well kidnapping someone can really do that."

Rufus laughed. Tifa didn't.

Tifa slowly sipped her champagne. When her glass was almost finished, Rufus offered some more. She accepted it more readily this time. She hoped she wouldn't get too drunk, she had to keep her wits about her. She still had to find a way to escape. Maybe she could smash the glass over his head and then the bottle. She pictured the shattered glass sticking in his eyeballs, his screams and his blood. But then she thought that he could just snatch the glass out of her hand in a flash, he was so fast, and smother her in chloroform once again. She didn't think about escaping again that night. Not for a few hours, at least.

Rufus and Tifa chinked their glasses again.

"See it's not so bad here," said Rufus. "As long as you've got enough drink to drown your sorrows and a plan for the future. That's all you need. I think you should join us here at Shinra, Tifa. I think you'd like it."

"Well, I don't think that's possible."

"Just think about it a while. We could certainly use a pretty face like yours."  
Tifa blushed, going bright red. She wasn't sure if it was his compliment or the alcohol. She took another sip of champagne, this time longer.

"Just saying you're pretty, that's all."

"Thank you."

"No, no, you don't understand. I mean, you're really pretty."

Rufus put down his glass and took a step towards her. He snaked his right arm around her slender waist.

"You know, it gets pretty lonely here. Not much company way out in this Mansion."

Rufus gazed at her. Those piercing, intense blue eyes, Tifa couldn't look away. She was locked in, trapped, like two tractor beams they held her still and totally focused.

Rufus leant down and kissed Tifa. She trembled slightly but didn't pull away. Rufus took the glass from her hand and put it down on the dresser next to his. "It's so lonely here," he repeated.

Rufus then picked up Tifa into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down with great care, making sure her head rested softly on the pillow. Tifa didn't say a word. Rufus took off his white jacket and then his shirt and then his pants until he was naked. Tifa didn't budge an inch but just stared back at him in a certain awe.

Rufus then removed Tifa's tight white vest, her tiny black miniskirt, her gloves and boots. Tifa felt the same way she did when he bathed her. Totally relaxed and at peace.

Rufus sucked on Tifa's breasts and stroked her long, raven-black hair. He was getting hard. Tifa moaned but her expression was stoic, there was no pleasure. Rufus connected the necessary ports, the I/O adapter, just like a machine. He was plugged into her and thrusted sharply causing her to squeal.

He thrust back and forth, back and forth, careful not to get the wires tangled, or the port ejected. He kissed her lips. They tasted so fine. They tasted of the champagne she had just drunk and of passion and of beauty.

"I love you, Tifa Lockheart," he said, sweating gleaming from his face.

Tifa didn't respond, she just laid there motionless.

Rufus finished the job, all lights turned green, everything a-ok, discharge complete, he could safely eject himself from her. Rufus breathed heavily. He fell back onto the pillow feeling better than he had done in months. He was in heaven. He had enjoyed it. Tifa hadn't.

In a few moments, Tifa noticed Rufus had gone silent. She looked over. His eyes were closed. He was asleep. This was it. This was her big chance. She had to take it. It was now or never. Tifa thought that in a few hours she could be back with Cloud, back to normal life.

Tifa got off the bed, careful not to wake him. Rufus started to snore loudly. He was obviously deep in sleep and wasn't going to wake up easily. Tifa tip-toed across the room to the dresser on the other side of the room. She opened one of the drawers. Nothing. She then opened the next drawer. Just old clothes. She moved the clothes around a bit when her hand hit something metal. She looked down and saw a pair of scissors.

Tifa picked them up and held them in her hand. The metal was all rusted up, old, but still might do the job. Tifa looked back over at Rufus, still sleeping. She planned it in her mind. Take the scissors, jab them in the side of his head. Dig in deep, make sure they penetrated his brain. Cut deeper and deeper. Hold his mouth closed so he wouldn't make a sound. Pull the scissors and and watch the blood flow like a stream down and soak the pillows crimson.

It would be so easy now. It was now or never. Tifa slowly creeped over to where Rufus was sleeping. She held up the scissors over his head. She started shaking slightly as she began to think of the consequences. She thought about how she could live with herself being a murderer. Even if he was the most evil man in the world, even if he was a kidnapper - it was still murder.

Tifa started shaking more. A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't do it. Tifa dropped the scissors and kicked them under the bed. Perhaps she would have the courage to use them later. She hoped so.

Tifa walked back over to her side of the bed and got back in. Rufus put his arm around her. He was awake after all. He held her body tightly. She could feel his muscled arm pulling her naked form close to his.

She quivered again. More tears.

"Thank you, darling," Rufus said. "That was great."

"Yeah, thanks Rufus," she replied.

More tears streamed, now uncontrollable.

 

To Be Continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thank you so much for reading. I think we're just getting started. obviously there's a lot more of the story involving Vincent Valentine. But also about Tifa and Rufus. Is she ever going to escape? Will she ever be able to kill Rufus? Or will Rufus keep her as his prisoner forever? We'll find out soon, I guess. Please review and let me know what you think! You can help make this a better story. Thanks xx


	6. Chapter 6

DESPERATION

Chapter VI

Tifa waited a moment. The soft gentle purr of Rufus' breath against her nape, hissing until it became a more audible snore. She could feel his chest expand and relax. She laid still like that listening to the sound of his beating heart and the sound of her unrelenting thoughts.

She knew she was weak. Too weak to kill. She didn't have it in her. She wasn't Cloud. She wasn't Barret. She could never kill. Rufus had his arms wrapped around her like a blanket and she felt warm and secure but at the same time, scared and alone. She had never been more alone.

Tifa thought back to the when she came to Mt Nibel as a teenager. She was alone then, climbing Mt Nibel by herself, driven by anger and rage and hate. She confronted Sephiroth ready to kill him. But in the end, she hesitated, she couldn't do it, she was slashed down herself. Luckily that day Zack was there for her. She kept waiting for him to come to her aid now. Zack. Cloud. Anyone.

Sleep slowly crept up inside her and she found herself drowsy and almost dozing off several times. Tifa forced herself to stay awake. The dream from the night before was still so vivid. The blood. The screaming. The slashing. The chaos. It wasn't something she really wanted to experience again any time soon. Plus, it left her vulnerable to Rufus and his insane plans that she still didn't believe or trust.

Tifa wiped away the tears. She was more angry with herself than anything. She had let Rufus have sex with her. She had consented, practically. He had used her. Now she felt dirty. Tarnished. Wasted. A filthy whore bought and sold on the street corner of Midgar. She just wanted to go home. She wanted so badly just to get out.

Tifa couldn't tell whether Rufus was asleep or not. Sometimes he whispered words, sweet-nothings, blowing cool air into her ear. Most of the time, it was the gently purr, with the occasional snore. He must be asleep, she thought. Tifa looked over, Rufus with eyes shut. She wondered what he must be dreaming. She knew it must have been sick. Some twisted vision or nightmare. Tifa had had nightmares every night since being kept in the Shinra Mansion. It was a weird place, like some kind of spooky castle.

Tifa could hear something coming from one of the other rooms. It was the sound of a piano. The notes were deep and fragmented. There was little or no melody. The deep notes, echoed - it must have been close. Perhaps in the room above them. She wondered who was playing. It certainly wasn't someone gifted at playing the piano. Gradually though the deep notes shifted to lighter ones. Little twinkles pitched up against the solid drones. The melody became clearer, more tuneful. Someone was definitely playing the piano - but who?

Then suddenly it stopped. Silence. And then she heard a voice. It was the same voice from before. A man's voice. A deep, gravelly tone.

Kill

Do it

Do it for us

Please join us here, Tifa

Please join us.

After that she couldn't hear the voice or the piano anymore. Both stopped and all she could hear was the sound of Rufus' gentle purring. Tifa began to get antsy. She clutched her head. She hated that voice. She just wanted out of this whole situation. She feared she was going mad. Perhaps Rufus was right. Maybe Vincent wasn't there. Maybe the voices and the nightmares were just a sign she was going crazy, Isolation often did that to people. She had experience of being locked up by Shinra once before.

That day, Barret and Cait Sith were there for her. But not today. It was just her and Rufus together on the bed in a large empty, haunted mansion. Tifa thought about all the ways to escape again. She had tried hitting him - failed. She tried killing him - failed. Tifa thought that maybe there would be no escape and she would die here. The thought sent a shudder down her spine. That was not how she envisioned her future. She couldn't accept that. It couldn't be that way.

Tifa got up out of the bed as quietly as she could. She put on her bra and panties and then looked under the bed. The scissors were there. She reached down and grabbed them.

She had to stop being so weak.

If she was going to get out, she couldn't be weak.

Kill

Do it

Do it for us

The voice came back, followed by a strange ringing sound that distorted her vision. She shook her head by it was the kind of high pitch drone you get when the radio isn't tuned in right. Tifa slapped herself twice to regain her focus. It worked. The ringing soon stopped.

Tifa surveyed the room. There was a small door near the bed that led to a washroom. She opened the door and went inside. Tifa closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Tifa flicked on the light switch and looked at herself in the mirror. She studied herself intently. It was the first time she had seen herself in days.

Her hair was a mess. That was the first thing she noticed. All frayed and badly in need of some treatment. She was sure that Rufus didn't have the special shampoo she liked. The second thing she noticed were her eyes. The dark circles underneath - she looked so tired.

Then something behind her. In the mirror - a face. She saw it as clear as day. Vincent. But in a flash he was gone. Spinning around, there was nothing but empty space.

It must have been her imagination. She had to escape. She had to escape from her mind. There was only one way out. Only one way she knew. Tifa held out the scissors in her right hand and then extended her forearm out in front of her. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she bravely recognised herself anymore. Who was she? Who was Tifa Lockhart? The memories, the feelings. She wanted them all gone. Erased from time.

Tifa moved the scissors nervously towards her wrist. She couldn't kill Rufus, but she tried hard to keep her nerve. Perhaps she could kill herself. Tifa made a small incision, drawing blood and then an almost unbearable vision played out in front of her. She realised what she was doing. Ending it all. Ending the nightmare.

Tifa made another cut, this time a little deeper but missing the vein. She cut along the surface of her skin. It hurt worse than she imagined. Her hand was shaking and she could barely keep control of it. The blood trickled down her forearm, dripping onto the floor, with some falling into the sink. Tifa let out small cry. That's when the door swung open and Rufus leapt into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried.

Rufus grabbed the scissors out of her hand and threw them on the floor. He took Tifa's wrist roughly so he could have a look. He saw the wound.

"Oh my god! Why did you do this?"

Tifa thought it was obvious why she had done it. But then the thoughts soon passed with more sharp pain. Rufus pulled one of the towels down from the railing and held it to her wrist to try and stop the bleeding.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?"

Tifa looked at him. At his stark, naked form. She looked into his eyes - his eyes no longer a hypnotic blue, but a raging red. She saw the devil's face in his eyes and the fires of hell behind him. A flicker of light reflected from them, but there was nothing inside, hollow - no life and no soul. She felt hot and faint. She was losing blood.

Rufus still looked angry, even angrier than he was when she had spat food in his face. He obviously had a temper and one he found difficult to control. Rufus slapped Tifa with the back of his hand. Tifa fell down, her head hitting the sink. A bruise clearly marked on her cheek where he had struck her. Tifa was dazed but still conscious. It had only been a light hit, or that's what Rufus thought. He hadn't meant to hurt her. But he was six feet tall and one hundred and eighty pounds. A small hit from him could still do a lot of damage. And to Tifa, he might as well have been a heavyweight boxer. Tifa held her jaw - nothing broken, just bruised. She sobbed. Muffled cries, she was trying desperately to hold in. She hated showing weakness.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," Rufus said, bending down. "I just don't want you to do crazy stuff like that. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't worry. I'll look after you here. If there's anything you want or need, just tell me."

Tifa didn't reply. She just cried.

Rufus helped her to her feet. She seemed ok after a few moments. The cut wasn't so deep. Rufus was glad he came in when he did. He hadn't really been sleeping. He had heard her get up to go to the washroom. Her heard her cry out. He couldn't let anything bad happen to her. He wanted to protect her.

Rufus walked out of the washroom with Tifa coming out after him. Tifa held his hand for support. Rufus put on his boxer shorts (blue stripped), and took Tifa out of his bedroom. He thought it was best if she stayed in her room for a while. There was nothing dangerous in there. He would have to remove the mirror though. Perhaps she had a plan to use it as a weapon.

Tifa was so quiet the whole way, not saying a word. Was she thinking? Was she planning something? Rufus had no idea. She looked so sad and dejected. The tears hadn't stopped yet, still cascading down her face like a waterfall.

In truth, Tifa wasn't planning anything. All her plans had failed. She couldn't even kill herself. Tifa walked slowly, at least two paces behind Rufus' long strides, but Rufus always glanced back to make sure she hadn't wandered off. Rufus clutched her wrist tightly. The cut stung. The pain etched and burned. Rufus yanked her hard, pulling her along with him. Tifa begged him to loosen his grip. It was too tight. It was hurting her. But each time she tried to pull his hand away, he merely tightened his grasp.

"Tifa, please promise me you'll never try anything like that again. You really scared me. I know you think I'm an evil man but I'm still a man with feelings. If you were to die, I would never forgive myself. That's not why you're here and I would never let anyone hurt you."

Tifa just nodded. She wasn't listening. She was a million miles away buried in her own thoughts that had come back along with the voices.

That's when she saw him again. Looking across, perched up on top of the chandelier. Rufus hadn't seen him. The man with long black hair, wearing a red cape. Vincent Valentine watched them both from above.

 

To Be Continued…..

 

a/n： hi everyone. thanks for reading. Next Part will be updated next Saturday. I hope you're there!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. part 2 will come soon....


End file.
